Sealstar
Sealstar is a small, lithe, white-and-brown tabby she-cat with green and yellow eyes. She has small paws and a black tail tipped with white. She is the current leader of Bayclan. She is also known as Sealsplash and The Protagonist. __TOC__ Personality Sealstar's personality type is ESFP-t Sealstar is extremely nosy, and is often keen to get into other clans' business, often to the point of hostility. She is well-known to walk onto other clans' territories without reason, causing many border skirmishes. Her nosiness gradually faded away with time, however. She is considered a runt, and is much smaller than most other cats, but she is feisty and becomes annoyed when others mention this. She is outgoing, and is very willing to befriend other cats. She is very proud of her clan, and often talks on and on about how well her clan is doing at gatherings. She is nurturing, and cared deeply for her friends' kits if they wished to leave the clan for any reason. She is adventurous, always seeking a reason to explore. History Adventures in Bayclan Sealkit was born to Eagleheart and Barkfur during Greenleaf. She was born on approximately the same day as Specterkit, and was quickly pressured to befriend her by her mother, Swiftriver. Sealkit enjoyed exploring the clan, and was quickly discovered to be a nosy, rambunctious kit. She often spent her days listening to stories told by the elders or playing moss ball. Soon after she was allowed to leave the nursery, she met her father, Eagleheart, who seemed disinterested in her and kept to his duties as deputy. She also met Flamepaw, who was hiding from his mentor, Wavecrash, The siblings Goldenpaw and Rosepaw, who had recently become apprentices, and Fawnkit, a distant kit being foster mothered by Swiftriver. She quickly befriended Rosepaw, and later Specterkit. Other than this, her life as a kit was slow. When she was 6 moons, she and Specterkit became apprentices. Lilyflower was assigned to mentor her, and Hightail was assigned to mentor Specterpaw. Sealpaw would spend her days either hunting with Warrentail or battle training with Goldenpaw and Amberfoot. Lilyflower wasn't too involved in her training, as she was unsure of what to do. When Sealpaw became a warrior, she was given the name Sealsplash. She skipped out on her night vigil, but convinced Specterstorm not to tell anyone. She quickly became good friends with her insomniac leader, Moonstar, often sitting out and speaking with her all night. This caused Moonstar to develop a deep connection with her, though Sealsplash was distanced from her friends. Due to this connection, Moonstar asked Sealsplash to investigate the border when she received a bad feeling. Sealsplash tried to get to the border, but was stopped by Goldenmask, who offered to become her mate. Sealsplash refused, and ran off into Mountainclan without properly checking for scents. She was stopped by a patrol of the strongest Mountianclan cats, including Burnstar, who was leading an attack on Bayclan. Sealspalsh bargained with Burnstar saying that if she could defeat Burnstar in a one-on-one battle, the attack would be stopped. However,f if Burnstar won, Sealsplash would be killed, and the attack would continue. Burnstar, driven by her manic bloodlust, agreed. During the battle, she tripped on a rock and hurt her leg, which allowed Sealsplash to defeat her. With her spirit broken, Burnstar retreated, leaving the rest of her warriors confused and frustrated at their leaders' defeat. Sealsplash was praised upon her return, though some questioned her credibility. Most accepted her as Bayclan's strongest warrior, Moonstar included, and word of her quickly spread throughout the clans. One day while Sealspalsh was patrolling, she came across Batlight, one of Burnstar's most loyal warriors, who attacked her. Goldenmask, feeling guilty for not having helped her in the fight versus Burnstar, joined in on the battle and helped her defeat the Mountainclan warrior. Soon after Batlight's defeat, Sealsplash was sent to check up on Mountainclan. Burnstar turned her away, and was visibly unwell. Featherflight, the newly-named deputy, took Sealsplash aside to speak with. She revealed that Mountainclan was falling apart after the defeat of Burnstar. Burnstar was a symbol of strength, and after her defeat, Burstar became unwell knowing that she had let her clan down. She had named Featherflight the deputy after the previous one died, without thinking properly, which caused many of her supporters to become angered. Featherflight was afraid that Burnstar would die soon, leaving her the leader sooner than she was prepared for. Sealsplash felt extremely guilty knowing that she had been the reason for Burnstar's decline, but said nothing and returned to her clan. She later spoke to Moonstar, who challenged her to a duel, with claws sheathed, to test her strength. Sealsplash was easily defeated, and Moonstar realized that Sealsplash was not the strong cat she was believed to be. However, Moonstar decided to protect Sealsplash, and said that she had been defeated. The Coming Storm During a battle with a group of rogues, Bayclan's then-deputy, Eagleheart, was killed. Sealsplash was named as the deputy, due to the clan still believing she defeated Burnstar. Soon after this, she was asked by the new medicine cat apprentice, Piperpaw, to help her collect some herbs. Sealsplash followed Piperpaw to the Mountainclan border, where she was confronted by a patrol of Mountianclan warriors, who (accidentally) revealed that Burnstar had died, and that Featherstar was doing a terrible job leading. It was also revealed that in an attempt to rid the clan of its ties to Burnstar, Featherstar had renamed the clan Highclan, represent how they had risen to a higher expectation of themselves, and that would vow to be better than they were. Some cats agreed with this, but most did not. After receiving the herbs, Piperpaw and Sealsplash returned to the clan. The day after, Featherstar entered Bayclan and confronted Moonstar and Sealsplash about the incident, and confirmed that she had renamed the clan. Moonstar warned her that some would not be loyal to her, but Featherstar only became more agitated. Later, Rosepetal had her kits, and Sealsplash vowed to help her take care of them. A few moons later, a Marshclan apprentice, Morningpaw, entered the clan and asked for help. The clan was being attacked by a group of cats of Highclan cats, and they couldn't hold them off. Sealsplash led a group to the territory, when they confronted Silverfall and Valestripe, warriors still loyal to Burnstar. They revealed that a group of cats unhappy with Featherstar's leadership had split off from Highclan and called themselves "True Mountainclan". They did not wish to become "better cats", as Featherstar put it, and wished to remain the battle-ready cats Burnstar had led them as. They teamed up with the group of rogues, who had already tasted defeat from Bayclan, and vowed to attack them. Soon after, Silverfall led True Mountainclan into Bayclan and attacked the camp. Both Brighteyes and Moonstar were killed in battle, and Sealsplash vowed to get revenge. She traveled to the Moontree with Berrypelt and received her nine lives, ready to face True Mountainclan and avenge her leader and friend's death. However, before she could act, a Rainbowclan warrior, Darkwood, appeared with a message. The leader of Rainbowclan, Reedstar, was calling for a meeting with four leaders. He revealed that True Mountainclan had been killing many cats, and there was nothing they could do with their growing numbers. It was decided between the four leaders that the clans would move to a new territory, and trap True Mountainclan behind a raging river. Featherstar opposed to this, but was eventually pressured into moving as well. When the clans reached the river, Sealsplash saw Silverfall standing on the other bank. She tried to run across to attack her, but the dam blocking the river was broken before she could. This was the last she ever saw of Silverfall, angry with the fact that she never got the revenge she desired. She did her best to help her clanmates settle in. but many were still uncomfortable in their new home. Sealsplash was afraid of the challenges to come, but ready to face them as Bayclan's leader, having grown exponentially over the last four moons. The Leader's Call Ever since the four clans were driven out by True Mountainclan, they have been trying to adjust to their new home. They face threats they could have never imagined, and tall tales they were told as kits have started to come true. However, the greatest threats are coming from within their own clan, as unrest and tensions rise like the storm that drove them away. Sealstar is in the middle of this turmoil, and she uncovers secrets on every turn. Ceremonies Apprentice Moonstar: Sealpaw, are you ready to become an apprentice? Sealkit: Yes! I-I mean, I am Moonstar: Then, by the powers of Starshine, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sealpaw. Your mentor will be Lilyflower. Specterpaw! Sealpaw! Everyone: Specterpaw! Sealpaw! Warrior Moonstar: Specterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life? Specterpaw: I do. Moonstar: Sealpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life? Sealpaw: I do Moonstar: Then, by the powers of Starshine, Specterpaw, you shall be known as Specterstorm. Sealpaw, you shall be known as Sealsplash. Specterstorm! Sealsplash! Everyone: Specterstorm! Sealsplash! Leader Tideclaw:'' Hello, Sealsplash. It’s been a long while, hasn’t it? Anyway, welcome to Starshine, and I hope you're ready to receive your nine lives. '' Tideclaw: The life I’m giving you is the Life of Storytelling. Stories are the very core of our clan. We learn and grow from them, and they help remind us not to repeat our mistakes. Use this life to teach the next generation of warriors, and to ensure our legacy continues on. Eagleheart: Oh Sealsplash, I cannot express how happy I am to see you. I’m so sorry to have not been able to interact with you as a kit, but my duties overtook me. I give you the Life of Balance. As a leader, or even a second, you must balance your clan life and personal life, which is something I failed to do. Use this well, and make time for everyone. Robinwood: Ah, hello, It’s nice to see you Sealsplash. I’ve decided to give you the Life of Comprehension. You must understand your responsibilities, your differences and similarities with other cats, and that even though we are all split into four different clans, we all live under the same sky, breathe the same air. We’re all cats. You must understand before you can grow. Burnstar: Hmph, never thought I’d be here. I bet you never thought I would, either. Consider this my thank you gift for making me realize the error of my ways. Anyway, I’ll give you the Life of Leadership. You’re the leader now, a symbol of strength and hope. You must treat your clan as if they are your own apprentices, and teach them to fight and hunt. You must lead your clan to greatness, something I failed to do. Your clan is relying on you. Guide them, Sealsplash. Help them grow. Swiftriver: It's good to see you, Sealsplash. Remember me? I'm Specterstorm's mother. Your mother and I were good friends, and I’m glad to see that you and my kit are so close. I’m here to give you the Life of Friendship. You’re the leader now, which doesn’t just mean that you have to boss around your clanmates. You also have to be a friend for them to lean on, that one cats that understands them. Become close with the other cats, friendship will bring you a long way. Silentsong: For the first time, I can speak. I would like to give you the Life of Healing. Healing isn’t just about curing greencough or mending wounds, it’s about being there for your clan and healing their emotional and spiritual pains. You must keep your clan at its peak, and nurture it to become strong. Healing isn’t just the job of the medicine cat, it’s the responsibility of the leader. Brighteyes: Hello, I’ve missed you quite a lot! I’m happy up here in Starshine, but I miss my kits badly. Anyway, I’m giving you the Life of Bravery. As a leader, you need to be able to step forward into dangerous situations with certainty, and to be strong for your clanmates. It’s alright if you become scared. To overcome that is what bravery truly is. Also, tell my kits I love them, and that I'm always watching over them. Sandyheart: Ey, Sealsplash. Heh heh, it's good to see you so chipper and strong. I’m here tonight to give you the Life of Wisdom. Strength isn’t everything, and not all battles must be won with violence. Sometimes, ya just gotta use your wits and knowledge to beat em’! Use this life to lead your clan with the words of the Warrior code. With that being said, go out and get em’! I’m rooting for ya! Moonstar: Hello, Sealsplash. You’ve come far, from a tiny kit to a leader. I remember watching you every step of the way, watching you learn and win countless battles. Today, I’m here to give you your ninth and final life, the Life of Connection. As a leader, you must feel a connection to all living things. Your clanmates, the clans, and even nature itself are important, and when you can connect, you can understand. Even more importantly, you must feel a connection to us, the Cats of Starshine. You must remember to never fear us, for we are here to guide you. Your connections to us must remain strong, for we are Bayclan, the strongest clan on the Island. Moonstar: I hail you by your new name, Sealstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starshine grants you the guardianship of Bayclan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. Sealstar! Sealstar! Starshine: Sealstar! Sealstar! Trivia * Sealstar is based off of two real cats, Dawn and Sierra. Her appearance is based off of Sierra, while her personality is based off of Dawn. An upcoming cat in the series is based similarly, with her appearance based off of Dawn and her personality based off of Sierra * Sealstar is the runt of her litter * Berrypelt is Sealstar's half-sister __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:BayClan Leaders Category:Adventures in BayClan characters Category:The Coming Storm characters Category:Mentors Category:BayClan Cats Category:Based Off Real Cats Category:Main Characters